


Earth Anon Book Of Chatter

by Earth Anon (Anonymous_Earth)



Category: earth anon
Genre: Author Is Horny, Author Is Sleep Deprived, GET TO KNOW ME
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29263203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Earth/pseuds/Earth%20Anon
Summary: it's just me vibing, if I haven't updated something in a bit, check here and I'll probably post why.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Hello lovely readers! This is just gonna be where I talk about stuff, I might share some poetry, or talk about my life, or just talk about writing ideas I have!

I don't feel like posting 2 chapters to this at once, so I'm just gonna say it here Can people stop sleeping on BBH. Please. I'm working on a oneshot with him right now to maybe inspire some more love for him.

A/B/O bitches THIS IS YOUR TIME TO SHINE!!! HES 9 FEET TALL IN CANON!!! THAT MAN COULD TEAR ME IN HALF AND I WOULD BE FINE WITH IT!!!

also all I'm gonna say about my oneshot is bloodvine bondage let's GOOOOOO


	2. GUYS PLEASE

I PROMSIE IM WORKING ON THE NEXT CLAIEMD CHAPTER I JUST HAVE SO MUCH SCHOOL WORK PLEASE DONT BE MAD AT ME


	3. Unhinges jaw like a fucking snake

y'all ever think about like  
moles?  
n how they just vibe???

what's up with that??


	4. Vomits petals

Yahaha! You found me!  
...  
.....  
......  
Bye bye!


	5. eats apple cutely

hhkhkhkhkkkkgjfjjjdjdjssjhdhdhdh SLAMS HEAD INTO TABLE CUTELY  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH  
BRAIN GONE  
GOODBYE


	6. OUCHIE

WOO, CRYING DESR READERS  
JUST OEARNED FIRST HAND THAT ROME WASNT BUILT IN A NIGHT BUT IT BURNED IN ONE!!!! CRIES


	7. THIS IS HELL (nsfw)

IVE BEEN FHCKING LIKE,, NOTICABLY HORNY FOR 7 HOURS NOW THE YEARNING IS KILLING ME AAAUGGHHHH 


	8. Hate to see it/On the topic of minors on the SMP

Y'know I'm well versed in the taboo, I gotta be as a sexy traumatized bitch who likes DD/DNE works too much,,, so things like somnophilia, CNC, knifeplay, etc doesn't bother me,,, but if I'm reading a wicked smut oneshot book and a motherfucker pulls it with the TOMMYINNIT, TUBBO, RANBOO, ETC smut??? I'm loading the fucking GLOCK 17. A bitch gets shot ON SIGHT. NO HESITATION.  
if you write or endorse anything NSFW with minors on the DSMP,,, do not interact with me or my work. As a minor and someone who has experienced being sexualized against my will, I am not comfortable with you interacting with me or my work.   
If any of these CCs turned 18+ and SAID THEY WERE OKAY WITH IT? that's a different story, pop off with that shit,, but as it stands,,, stick to writing DD/DNE fics with the adults of the server.  
Normally I wouldn't care to say this, but since Tubbo and Tommy had a (platonic!!) chapter in my stress-relief/writing warm up dancing book,, I wanted to make that boundary clear.   
problematic NSFWmcyt isn't welcome in earth anon territory.


	9. </3

fundy... my little meow meow... what the fuck.....


	10. Taking a pause for the week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw/ animal death

I'm, very sorry,,, um

Our cat, Max, asilly little 7 year old ragdoll,, passed away earlier today. It wasn't something that could've been prevented. He had a buildup of UTIs and his bladder was gangrenous by the time we got treatment.  
He survived through the surgery, but toxic shock took hold and. We lost our baby boy.

His sister, another ragdoll named Akira, is still doing well,, I think she knew.

I'll be taking a break,, just for the rest of the week.

hold your pets a little tighter tonight, give them extra lovins, and maybe read 'where the wild things are',,, that was his namesake. 

Max  
2014 - 2021


	11. Still on break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just needed somewhere to get this out

AUGGGHHHH I WANNA GET FUCKED BY HABIT FROM EMH SO BADDD HES SO  
MWAH

PLEASE MR EVAN HABIT SIR PLEASE CALL ME YOUR RABBIT WHILE YOU ------------------------------------------------------


End file.
